


Rescued

by Lucifers_Trash_Stash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Trash_Stash/pseuds/Lucifers_Trash_Stash
Summary: After being rescued from a horrible group, Daryl takes the time to sit and comfort you.





	Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written with the prompt “Just smile, I really need to see you smile right now.” I hope you enjoy :D

Your head hung down towards your lap. Your fingers trembled no matter how much you willed them to stop. The tears flowed freely down your dirty cheeks as your bottom lip trembled. But you weren’t sad, if anything you cried tears of happiness for your freedom. Your liberation. You were unsure how long you had stayed with your captors, how many sleepless nights you spent in fear knowing that you might never be free again. But these people, these ‘Alexandrians’ as they called themselves, had come in and dealt with your captors. You hadn’t seen anything, but you hoped your captors experienced a slow and painful death.

One of the men, Rick, had made you sit outside while the rest of his people scoped the inside of the building. You didn’t pay any attention to the feet coming and going away from you, all you could do was cry in relief that your pain was finally over.

Suddenly, you noticed a pair of boots in front of you. You weren’t sure how long they were standing there, but you never looked up to see who it was or what they wanted. This went on for a few moments before he slowly knelt down in front of you. He wore a leather vest, with his large arms resting on his knees as he looked at you. He had short stubble, and his long brown hair hung in his eyes. But his light blue eyes were piercing, like he was trying to read your expression to determine just what to say to you.

After a strangled sob left your throat, the man hesitated slightly before saying, “Hey, hey, calm down. They can’t hurt ya anymore.”

You nodded, but the tears still didn’t falter. The man didn’t respond, but instead lowered himself and sat on the ground beside you. There was a brief silence, and you were grateful. He seemed to understand that you weren’t fully interested in talking just yet. With a soft grunt, he added, “Name’s Daryl.”

You didn’t respond, but you wrung your hands in your lap as you sniffled back more tears. Calmly, Daryl rested his arm on his lap with his palm turned upwards. You looked up at him with your blurred vision, and he gave you a small reassuring smile. You waited for a moment before inhaling sharply and slipping your hand into his. He didn’t grip it firmly, but his thumb gently rubbed the back of your hand.

“Just smile,” Daryl whispered. He paused when you looked at him nervously. He clarified, “I really need to see ya smile right now. Yer safe.”

He wasn’t a man of many words, but something about him made you realize that he was truly being genuine with you. You couldn’t help but smile through the tears, knowing that he was taking precious time to go out of his way to make sure you were okay. The tears still kept coming, but he smiled when you smiled back at him.

Things were going to be okay for the first time in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to keep up with me, check me out on tumblr @lucifers-trash-stash :D


End file.
